


From Afar

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: No matter how had Taekwoon tried, he can't shake the feeling of someone watching him





	

Chapter ONE: The Truth?

**Preveiw: 'Honey, are you sure nothing is wrong?' Hakyeon questions when Taekwoon stares in the direction of the window from his position on the couch. 'You seem very tense. I'm worried about you.' The younger of the duo looks over at his partner with a small smile on his face, but sure enough it seems distracted and tight. 'Everything's fine.'**

_-=-=-=-=-=-_

   'Hyung is such a bully!' Taekwoon rolls his eyes at his friend's antics, but even as he turns his back on the younger male there is an amuse smile stretched across his lips. 'Oh Careful, Hyuk.' Jaehwan warns from where he was packing up the small cafe's coffee machine, which was well used after a busy day of non-stop customers. 'The grumpy kitten will scratch your eyes out.' And the glare that Jaehwan recieves from his boss is drowned out by the flush that is on the elder male's cheeks at the pet name that he only feels comfortable Hakyeon calling him. And even then it's said in the private of their own home or close enough that only he could understand the words.  
   Sanghyuk, of course, bursts into a fit of laughter at the display between the two, oh how he and the others enjoy to tease their hyung in any way that they can. 'Stop it, I will fire the both of you.' It's an empty threat and the two males know that so even though they agree to stop- there is no way that they will. 'Hyuk is right, you're so mean!' Jaehwan exclaims as dramatically as he could, a false hurt and upset expression on his face that Taekwoon can't help but laugh at despite the annoyance he does feel. He supposes after dealing with Hakyeon for so long everyone else becomes less obnoxious to him and easy to handle? He isn't sure. He turns his back on the two males laughing as he continues to wipe the many tabletops in the cafe, most of them already clean enough to pass. 'Did I miss the joke?'  
   A voice was behind the counter calls out as footsteps walk their way, the group looking up from their positions to see another worker named Jiyung walking towards them with an easy smile on his face. And despite the warm and inviting appearance that he has, there was something about him that made Taekwoon feel a little uncomfortable in his presence. He doesn't let that become obvious in his actions though, he still attempts to converse and get to know him on a working level. But still there was something there that Taekwoon didn't like and the other male hasn't even done anything wrong to begin with.  
   'No, hyung is just being a drama queen.' Sanghyuk shrugs his shoulders as he moves over to sit in the spare seat beside Taekwoon once the elder relaxed into one of the chairs, he's aware that his friend doesn't like the newest worker. Taekwoon notices this and gives his friend a small smile as his thanks, the younger winking cheekily before returning his attention to the two other males as Taekwoon begins to write down some things that they need onto a peice of paper to open on time tomorrow. 'Do you want me to come with you to do the shopping after we finish packing up?' Offers Jiyung with his kind smile which is a reason that Taekwoon feels a little guilty for the unexplained distrust that he has in the chef. The shorter male was always the first to offer to help before anyone even had the chance to jump in with their help.  
   'No, it's okay. Hakyeon and I have to do the food shopping anyway.' Explained the Cafe owner as a polite way of declining the offer, even if he wasn't shopping with Hakyeon he would have used the same excuse anyway. 

   'Hakyeon? Who is Hakyeon?' Lightly questions the chef as he takes a seat beside Jaehwan, obviously glad that they were finished for the day after the customers they had, some rude and some kind. 'Oh Hakyeon is Taekwoon's boyfriend.' After that sentence, Jaehwan makes a kissy face that leads the entire room into bursting into laughter when the owner's face flushes bright red. Jaehwan let out a loud cry as he grabbed his shoulder when Taekwoon hit him, acting lke it had hurt so much more than it truthfully did.  
   'I didn't know you had a boyfriend.' Jiyung looks over across the table at Taekwoon as he cocks his head to the side, and lamely the cafe owner shrugs his shoulders in reply. It just wasn't something that he felt the need to bring up just for the hell of it. 'Well, I like to keep my personal life out of my work life.' Softly explained the dark haired male, and Jiyung made a sound of understanding but managed to make it look like his mind had drifted off some place different.  
   'OKay, well it seems like that never words, because lover boy is here.' Sanghyuk points over Taekwoon's broad shoulder and out the door for the other to turn around and sure enough their was Hakyeon walking beside Hongbin, the two happily talking as they walked into the small Cafe. 'Yeonnie.' Taekwoon whispers happily to himself as he gets up from his chair, the group behind him cooeing and making kissy noises like they were children as Hakyeon smiles and wraps arms around the younger's waist. The duo settle for ignoring their friends when the silver haired college student kisses his boyfriend like he's been dying to do all day, to which Taekwoon blushes but returns it. 'Are we still doing the food shopping?' Taekwoon has his arms resting around Hakyeon's neck, and Hakyeon smiles as he nods his head. his hands are resting on Taekwoon's hips, and despite the high different since works well for them. 'Yeah sweetie, I'm here to pick you up anyway.'  
   'Okay, I just need to gather my things and we can close up here.' Hakyeon nods his head as he lets go of the younger male, walking over to the table were their friends were while they waited. 'Oh, I don't think we've met before.' Hakyeon notes when he sees a new face, instantly smiling and being kind so he doesn't leave a bad impression on someone his boyfriend is friends with. 'I'm Cha Hakyeon, it's nice to meet you.' The male before him gets up and shakes Hakyeon's hand when it's offered out to him, saying his name in a kind greeting. 'I better go see what is taking Woonie so long.' Hakyeon says as a means to excuse himself, running a hand through his hair as he makes his way into the back where everyone placed their things at the beginning of their shift.   
   'Where did I place them?' The elder was able to hear Taekwoon mumbling to himself when he entered, voice filled with confusion and obvious annoyance at having lost something. 'What did you lose, sweetie?' He questions as he stands next to the taller male, who has a bag on his back and a frown on his face as he looks around the objects where he station things this morning. 'My earphones, they were laying on the top of my bag but I can't find them.' Hakyeon doesn't chuckle even though he wants to because his boyfriend was so good at misplacing things all the time. God he was so enduring. 'Again?' He jokes lightly, to which Taekwoon huffs and glares up at him before returning back to his search. 'I'm serious, Yeon. They should be here because I haven't had them since I put them down. No one has been back here either.'   
   'Hey, it's okay. Don't worry so much, we'll buy you a new pair.' Hakyeon offers and that was enough to please his boyfried because with a defeated sigh he follows him back into the main area where everyone was packing up. 'Hey has anyone seen this cry baby's earphones. He's misplaced them.' Taekwoon grumbled something as he crossed his arms over his chest, the elder snorting as he shakes his head at the childish manner. 'I didn't misplace them.' Muttered the Cafe owner in a grumbling voice, stubbon. 'Well then, do you have them?'  
   Silence.  
   'Than you misplaced them, love.' Turning his attention back to the room, Hakyeon looks around for the grey and black earphones but just gives up when he doesn't see them and the others say they haven't seen them. 'Come on, the shops close in two hours and we got a lot to get.' They say farewell to their friends before they exit, their hands linked as they make their way towards Hakyeon's car; Taekwoon still a little upset and annoyed he couldn't find his lost earphones.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

   Taekwoon finds that he isn't able to focus on the movie as much as he would have liked to, because every ten or so minutes his attention would turn to the open window with a frown. Something felt... off and it was beginning to make him feel a little anxious for reasons he isn't even sure of. Hakyeon turns his attention to the dark haired male, watching him zone out as he stared at the window like it was out to kill him.   
   'Honey, are you sure nothing is wrong?' Hakyeon questions as Taekwoon stares in the direction of the window from his position on the couch. 'You seem very tense. I'm worried about you.' The younger of the duo looks over at his partner with a small smile on his face, but sure enough it seems distracted and tight. 'Everything is fine.' But as he says that everything is fine that sinking feeling sets back in as he turns back to the window when he sees what he thought was movement in the corner of his eye. He shakes his head, he must be extremely tired from a long day at work.


End file.
